


Cheesy and Fun

by out_there



Category: Young Americans
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-17
Updated: 2005-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think it's cheesy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesy and Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://laylee.livejournal.com/profile)[**laylee**](http://laylee.livejournal.com/) for betaing. Written as a icon-drabble for the icon below.

Will stretched out on the bed, staring at the plain white ceiling of Jake's room. "Do you think it's cheesy?"

Scout shrugged and shifted against the side of the bed. If he turned his head, he'd probably see Jake and Hamilton sitting against the wall, half-huddling and half-cuddling. He shook the rhyme out of his head.

Behind him, Will harrumphed and weakly hit Scout's shoulder. "I want a second opinion. Is it cheesy?"

"Cheesy?" Scout turned to see Hamilton blinking wide blue eyes at Jake. "How?"

"Everyone does it," Will explained with a dissatisfied sigh. "It's one of those ideas that tries to be original, but ends up helplessly cheesy and clichéd."

"It's just an excuse for a party," Hamilton said, ducking his head towards Jake.

"And it's a pretty good excuse," Jake added, grinning as Hamilton trailed fingers down his... her... Jake's arm. Scout let his head flop back against the bed. If it was a choice between watching the happy couple or the white paint, the ceiling was definitely getting his vote.

"Yeah, but is it cheesy?" his fellow ceiling-watcher asked. Scout rolled his eyes at Will's petulant tone.

"Does it really matter?" he asked wearily.

The mattress under Scout's head shuddered as Will sat up quickly. "Of course it matters."

"It's just a party," Scout objected.

Will leaned over the top of him, staring down at Scout from barely a foot away. "You didn't answer my question."

He grinned up at Will and resisted the urge to blow the short fringe out of Will's eyes. "I don't think it matters."

Will smiled and narrowed his eyes, but Hamilton interrupted before Will spoke. Scout almost frowned as Will sat back on the bed.

Hamilton raised an eyebrow. "Scout's right. All of Rawley's celebrations are kind of cheesy."

"It's not like there's a high standard of originality. There's even a Spring Fling," Jake said, grimacing. "No-one cares. They just want an excuse to get together and meet girls."

"And drink without any authority figures finding out," Hamilton added with a wide smile.

Will sighed. "So it is cheesy?"

"It's 'Christmas In July'." Scout waved a hand vaguely. "Of course it's cheesy."

Will collapsed back against the mattress. "Oh."

"But it is fun," Hamilton offered with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah," Scout said, noticing the way Hamilton's hand crept across Jake's leg. Considering the way their hands were starting to wander, he and Will were going to get kicked out very soon. "Cheesy and fun."

Standing up, Scout held a hand out to Will. Will took it and stood up, but shot him a puzzled glance. He looked pointedly at the discreet groping and Will got the hint. "Okay, cheesy and fun. I can work with that."

Scout cleared his throat. "Guys? We're going to go."

Hamilton looked up and colored slightly. "Okay."

Jake just grinned. "See you guys later."

They closed the door behind them and then Will turned to Scout with a thoughtful expression. "That could be the theme."

Scout watched Will closely. "What could?"

Will raised his hands, separating them as if holding up an imaginary banner. "Cheesy and Fun!"


End file.
